Jealous, Snow white
by ryorachan
Summary: Changmin dan Kibum bertengkar karena munculnya artikel tentang Changmin yang dikabarkan berpecaran dengan Kyuhyun... Pairing : ChangBum, Yunjae, Yoochun, Heechul...


Jealous, Snow White

Pairing : ChangBum

Genre : Romance

Type : One Shoot

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh jangkung duduk di ruang tunggu gedung SM Entertainment. Tubuh kurusnya dibalut pakaian tebal dengan topi, syal, masker dan kaca mata hitam. Sesekali dia melihat ke Jam tangan, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang.

" Hai, Changmin-ah " Sapa Leeteuk Leader Super Junior yang kebetulan lewat

" Anyeong, Hyung " Dengan sopan Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat.

" Menunggu seseorang? "

" Ne, Hyung. Itu dia orangnya " Changmin menunjuk gerombolan namja berpenampilan menarik yang merupakan member Super Junior

" Nugu? "

" Hmm, Yang paling diam diantara mereka, Hyung " Jawab Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Oh, Kibumie "

Dengan gaya seperti seorang model Kibum berjalan ke tempat Changmin.

" Bisa aku pinjam dia beberapa jam, Hyung " Changmin menunjuk Kibum yang hanya mengeluarkan senyuman khasnya.

" Dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, jadi dia bebas. Tapi, pastikan dia sudah pulang sebelum tengah malam. Aku tidak ingin dia sakit karena kurang tidur "

" Ne, Hyung "

" See You " Teukie mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Changmin dan bergabung dengan member Super Junior yang lain, Namun beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali berbalik dan berbisik di telinga Changmin

" Minnie-ah, Kau bisa pinjam dia sampai besok, tapi pastikan dia kembali dalam keadaan utuh "

" Arraseo, Hyung. Kau memang yang terbaik Teukie Hyung " Puji Changmin dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya . Kibum menatap malu - malu mata Changmin dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tak ada kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut pemilik Killer Smile di Super Junior ini. Tapi Changmin tahu kalau Kibum setuju dan senang dengan ijin dari Teukie.

" Min " Panggil Kyuhyun yang muncul paling akhir

" Apa? " Tanya Changmin reflek

" Begitu caramu mengungkapkan rasa rindu pada teman yang sudah lama tidak kau jumpai " Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Kau tahu aku, kan. Aku sudah sering menolak para Hyungku di DBSK saat mereka ingin memelukku "

" Arraseo " Kyuhyun terpaksa meninggalkan mereka berdua karena dipanggil oleh sang Manager, tidak lupa dia memberi tanda pada Changmin untuk menelponnya. Dan Changmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

" Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua " Kata Changmin dengan tangan di saku jaketnya

" Kau sudah memberitahu Manager mu, kan? " Tanya Kibum yang akhirnya buka suara

" Jangan khawatir aku dan Jae Hyung sudah mengurus semuanya " Jawab Changmin sambil berjalan keluar dari Gedung SM Entertainment dengan Kibum disampingnya.

Setelah melakukan semua pekerjaan dengan jadwal super padat DBSK akhirnya Changmin bisa mendapatkan waktu berlibur meskipun hanya beberapa hari. Kehidupan Changmin berubah drastis semenjak dia debut di DBSK. Tanpa disangka kepopuleran DBSK meledak di pasaran Asia. Dan hal itu tentu saja berimbas pada pengorbanan kehidupan pribadi para member, terutama Changmin karena dia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya pacaran atau kencan.

Dalam DBSK dia juga terbiasa menjadi sosok mandiri dan dewasa tidak seperti para Hyungnya yang lebih ekspresif tentang diri mereka bahkan sampai mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan sesama member. Awalnya Changmin tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sampai mau melakukan hal seperti itu.

Tapi sekarang dia tahu dan itu semua berkat Snow Prince yang pendiam dari Super Junior, Kim Kibum.

.

.

.

Awal pertemuan keduanya terjadi sekitar tahun 2002 di Ruang latihan menari SM Entertainment.

" JaeJoong-ah, ini member baru kami yang paling muda, namanya Kim Kibum "

" Anyeong, Kim Kibum-imnida. Mohon bantuannya, Hyung " Sapa Kibum dengan sopan

" Anyeong, Kibumie. Minnie-ah, kemarilah kau harus berkenalan dengannya " JaeJoong menarik tangan Changmin yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya.

" Anyeong, Shim Changmin-imnida. Itulah aku "

" Anyeong " Jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum

" Deg " Jantung Changmin tiba – tiba bergetar melihat senyuman Kibum.

Perkenalan yang singkat tapi jadi awal hubungan yang panjang bagi keduanya. Namun pada waktu itu Changmin belum menyadari itu adalah rasa suka pada pandangan pertama, karena Kibum seorang namja. Dan tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiran Changmin muda untuk jatuh hati pada seorang namja.

Terima kasih buat para Hyung mereka yang sering mengajak mereka berdua keluar bersama hingga akhirnya mereka bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dekat, bahkan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hanya beberapa orang teman dekat mereka saja yang tahu, karena mereka berdua sangat pintar dalam menyembunyikan dan menutup rapat detail kehidupan pribadi masing – masing. Berbeda dengan Hyungnya Yunho dan JaeJoong atau lebih dikenal dengan Yunjae yang sering kepergok kamera sedang berpelukan dan bermesraan.

Orang yang pertama kali mengetahui hubungan Changmin dengan Kibum adalah JaeJoong. Meskipun mereka sering terlihat saling memukul satu sama lain, JaeJoong sangat memperhatikan magnae DBSK yang sudah dia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri . Dan dia mendukung Hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

" Kita mau kemana? " Tanya Kibum di dalam mobil

" Kita ke rumah temanku di daerah Seoul " Jawab Changmin yang tengah berkonsentrasi mengemudi

" Kau yakin disana aman, Kau tahu maksudku kan, Min ? "

" Gwenchana, Tidak akan ada yang mengikuti kita " Changmin tetap memandang lurus jalanan di depan, dan Kibum kembali diam sambil menikmati pemandangan jalanan kota yang terlampau sering dia lihat.

" Aku senang tidak ada yang berubah dalam senyummu " Kata Changmin yang sedang mengemudi dengan satu tangan dan tangan yang lain menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Changmin tapi dengan tatapan mata yang lebih sendu.

Mobil Changmin berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, dengan langkah ringan mereka berdua memasuki rumah itu.

" Mereka sekeluarga sedang keluar, kalau kau takut ada yang menganggu kita " Kata Changmin yang menyadari tingkah canggung Kibum saat masuk rumah.

" Bukan itu yang yang sedang kupikirkan " Jawab Kibum pelan di belakang Changmin yang sibuk berkutat dengan kunci pengaman rumah tersebut.

" Cepat masuk " Pinta Changmin begitu dia berhasil membuka pintu lalu menutupnya dengan segera begitu mereka memasukinya

" Min? " Kibum terkejut dengan tingkah Changmin yang tiba – tiba menarik tubuhnya dan memeluk erat dirinya.

" Kibum-ah, Aku merindukanmu " Changmin semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kibum sambil menghirup dalam – dalam aroma tubuh orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

" Nado, Minnie-ah " Kibum balik memeluk tubuh jangkung Changmin. Tidak ingin membuang kesempatan dengan perlahan Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik dagu kibum lembut sehingga dia bisa mencium bibirnya. Keduanya berciuman cukup lama, karena tanpa anda ketahui Changmin adalah seorang pencium yang baik. Berkat banyaknya adegan ciuman antara Yunjae dan Yoosu yang sering dia saksikan live.

" Min, Kau sudah makan? " Tanya Kibum dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu setelah mereka berciuman.

" Belum, kau mau makan sesuatu. Kita bisa buat sesuatu di dapur tapi kau tahu aku tidak begitu bisa memasak, Bumie "

" Gwenchana, aku buatkan sandwich saja, biar tidak repot "

" Hmm, terserah padamu " Jawab Changmin yang mulai melepaskan jaket dan syalnya, sementara Kibum mulai membuat sandwich. Karena masih belum puas melepaskan rasa rindunya Changmin memeluk tubuh Kibum dari belakang.

" Minnie-ah, jangan berbuat yang aneh- aneh. Aku sedang memegang pisau "

" Tapi aku merindukanmu, Bumie " Kata Changmin sambil mencium leher Kibum

" Kau ingin makan sandwich atau yang lain? " Tanya Kibum dengan senyuman nakal

" Aku ingin 'memakanmu' " Bisik Changmin di telinga Kibum

" Ne, Ne, tapi makan dulu, aku lapar, karena belum makan daritadi "

" Aku akan menunggu asalkan aku bisa 'memakanmu ' "

" Ya..ampun kau benar – benar ketularan sifat mesum Yunho Hyung "

" Banyak yang bilang dia seperti ayahku, jadi wajar kalau aku meniru sifatnya. Bukankah kau juga menyukainya " Goda Changmin

" ... " Kibum hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

" Agh, senyuman itu. Aku merasa damai hanya dengan melihat senyumannya " Batin Changmin

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit akhirnya Sandwich buatan Kibum matang dan siap disantap. Changmin dengan lahap menyantap sandwich itu dan hanya dalam waktu singkat sandwich itu habis

" Yang lapar aku, kenapa yang makan banyak dirimu " Gerutu Kibum sambil membersihkan piring kotor

" Aku selalu lapar kalau melihat dirimu " Jawab Changmin dengan wajah serius

" Dalam otakmu hanya ada keinginan ' memakanku ' "

" Kau marah? "

" Ani, hanya kesal " Jawab Kibum sambil mencuci piring dengan nada kesal

" Aigoo " Desah Changmin yang kemudian mengupas apel untuk Kibum dengan serius. Dia tidak ingin menganggu Kibum yang sedang mencuci piring dan dalam keadaan kesal.

" Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, jadi wajar kan kalau aku ingin ' memakannya ' " Gerutu Changmin dalam hati sambil tetap mengupas Apel.

" Cup " Tiba – tiba Kibum mencium bibir Changmin dan membuatnya terkejut

" Bumie "

" Kau harus menyuapiku apel itu, sebelum ' memakanku ' " Kata Kibum sambil mengeluarkan pandangan nakal pada Changmin.

.

.

.

Changmin dan Kibum tertidur sambil berpelukan. Ingin rasanya Changmin terus menikmati momment indah yang jarang dia dapatkan. Dengan malas dan tampang kesal Changmin terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukan Kibum dan mengangkat Handphone miliknya yang terus bergetar.

" JaeMa " Itulah nama yang tampak di layar handphone Changmin

" Yoboseyo " Changmin mengucapkannya dengan asal

" Min, apa aku menganggumu karena suaramu terdengar kesal " Tanya JaeJoong di seberang sana

" Kalau sudah tahu kenapa tanya, Hyung. Ada apa kau menelponku "

" Min, Aku membaca artikel tentangmu dan Kyuhyun "

" Lalu? "

" Banyak sekali respon dari para Cassie dan Elf bahkan para staff jadi sedikit kewalahan dengan pertanyaan dari wartawan, Min "

" Hyung, sebaiknya artikel yang kau bicarakan penting karena aku harus mengorbankan waktu berhargaku dengan Bumie "

" Mian Min, kau baca sendiri artikel itu, Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahui hal ini dari para wartawan. Dan sebaiknya kau juga jelaskan pada Bumie agar dia tidak salah paham "

" Agar tidak salah paham, apa maksudmu Hyung? "

" Kau baca saja sendiri artikel itu, Bye " JaeJoong menutup teleponnya

" Ya ampun, Hyung " Gerutu Changmin dalam hati sambil memandang kesal layar Handphone miliknya. Dia berencana melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya di samping Kibum, tapi rasa penasaran mulai muncul dalam dirinya tentang artikel yang sampai membuat JaeJoong menelponnya.

" Artikel, Huh, memangnya artikel apa yang bisa membuat Bumie salah paham " Changmin menyalakan Laptopnya dan mulai mencari artikel tersebut.

" MWO " Teriak Changmin refleks saat membaca judul artikel itu tapi dengan cepat dia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kananya karena tidak ingin Kibum yang masih tidur terbangun

" Magnae DBSK Shim Changmin dan Magnae Super Junior Kyuhyun, BERKENCAN ! "

" Apa mereka gila? " komentar Changmin sambil membaca tulisan di artikel tersebut.

" Darimana mereka mendapatkan semua foto ini " Gerutu Changmin sambil melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang dengan ukuran besar. Ada foto Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang tertawa dan berpelukan, hampir berciuman. Dengan serius Changmin mengamati foto – foto tersebut.

" Inikan foto saat kami merayakan ulang tahun Minho "

" Foto yang bagus " Ucap Kibum tiba – tiba

" Memang bagus, Eh, sejak kapan kau terbangun, Bumie " Dengan cepat Changmin menutup Laptop miliknya dan berusaha menyembunyikannya.

" Sejak kau sibuk membaca artikel itu dan melihat foto – foto mesra milikmu dan Kyuhyun " Kibum bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi

" Bumie, kau salah paham. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya berteman " Changmin berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi namun tidak bisa karena dikunci dari dalam. Dan tidak ada jawaban dari Kibum

" Jangan bilang dia marah " Batin Changmin

" antarkan aku kembali ke dorm " Kata Kibum begitu keluar dari kamar mandi

" Kibumie, kau salah paham. Artikel itu tidak benar, Aku hanya berkencan denganmu " Changmin berusaha menjelaskan.

" Sekarang " Kata Kibum dengan nada dingin

" Tapi Kibumie "

" Bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada Teukie Hyung akan mengantarkanku pulang pagi ini, dan sekarang sudah pagi "

" Bumie "

" Aku minta jemput manager Hyung saja "

" Ani, aku akan mengantarmu "

Dalam perjalanan menuju dorm Super Junior Kibum hanya diam tanpa melihat wajah Changmin sekalipun. Sedangkan Changmin berkali – kali melihat wajah Kibum dari kaca mobil dengan wajah cemas. Setelah sampai di Tempat parkir mobil dorm Suju,

" Bumie, Aku... " Changmin berusaha menjelaskan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun

" Bye " Kibum menutup pintu mobil Changmin dan berjalan pergi.

" Mati aku " Desah Changmin sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di stir mobil

.

.

.

Changmin mendatangi dorm Super Junior, hal yang jarang ia lakukan karena kesibukannya.

" Ting, Tong "

" Siapa? " Tanya Heechul Cinderella Suju yang membuka pintu

" Hai, Hyung " Sapa Changmin

" Oh, Tiang listrik " Guman Heechul yang membiarkan Changmin masuk dan melihat ke kanan dan kiri lorong dorm mereka sebelum menutup pintu.

" Hyung, Aku ingin " Belum selesai Changmin mengatakan hal yang ingin dia sampaikan tapi Heechul sudah menjawabnya.

" Kyuhyun, ada di ruang tengah sedang main game dengan Eunhyuk "

" Hyung, aku datang bukan untuk menemui "

" Kyuhyun bukan, aku sudah membaca artikel tentang kalian, Aku tertawa sampai perutku sakit membayangkan kalian memiliki hubungan percintaan " Sahut Kangin

" Masuklah Minnie-ah. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah "

" Ah, Ne " Jawab Changmin seadanya karena dia berpikir percuma dan suatu kesalahan menjelaskan permasalahan ini pada Kangin karena menurut Changmin , Kangin itu Biang gosip.

" Chullie Hyung " Panggil Changmin pada Heechul yang memang termasuk sangat dekat dengan Kibum. Changmin bermaksud menjelaskan dan meminta bantuannya

" Aku tidak ingin ikut campur urusan kalian, tapi kau mengenal Bumie bukan satu dua tahun, Min. Kenapa kau tidak bisa memahami perasaannya "

" Chullie Hyung "

" Hyung, aku bisa pinjam topimu sebentar " Kata Kibum yang sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan Changmin di dorm Suju.

" Bumie, kita harus bicara "

" Min, Temani aku main game. Eunhyuk payah " Kyuhyun tiba – tiba datang dan merangkul pundak Changmin.

" Agh, nanti saja " Tolak Changmin sambil menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun

" Wae, kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya

" Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat " Changmin berbicara pada Kyuhyun sambil melirik reaksi Kibum yang hanya diam

" Wae? " Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi

" Aish " Changmin mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan agak menjauh dari tempat Kibum berdiri dan membisikkan tentang masalah artikel antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

" Mwo, kau membacanya juga, HAHAHA " Kyuhyun tertawa sebelum Changmin sempat memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang Kibum yang cemburu.

" Jangan tertawa aku serius " Kata Changmin sambil memberi tanda Kyuhyun tentang keberadaan Kibum

" Ada foto kita sedang berpelukan, berpegangan tangan, dan hampir berciuman, seperti ini " Kyuhyun mempraktekkan pose yang dia lihat di artikel itu. Sementara Changmin berdiri dengan tatapan horor ke arah Kibum

" Kibumie " Panggil Changmin yang melihat Kibum hendak pergi meninggalkan dia

" Jangan salah paham dan jangan pedulikan Kyuhyun yang tidak sensitive itu " Bujuk Changmin sambil memegang tangan Kibum

" Siapa yang tidak sensitive, Chagi. Aku? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dia buat semanja mungkin sambil memeluk Changmin dari belakang.

" YA, PERGI KAU, mengganggu saja " Changmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan mendorongnya jatuh.

" Sakiiit " Keluh Kyuhyun

" Gwenchana, Kyu? " Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan membantunya berdiri

" Bumie, Changmin jahat padaku " Rengek Kyuhyun dengan manja

" Aku bisa lihat, dia memang namja tidak sensitive " Kata Kibum dingin lalu berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang shock berat dengan perkataannya.

" Wee, rasakan " Ejek Kyuhyun di belakang Kibum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Aku benar – benar tamat, Ini liburan terburuk dalam sejarah hidupku " Keluh Changmin dalam hati

.

.

.

Di Dorm DBSK Changmin memutar lagu – lagu bertemakan patah hati dengan suara keras sambil memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

" Min, Kau tidak makan. Makanannya sudah siap " Panggil JaeJoong yang kebetulan berada di dorm dengan Yoochun sedangkan Junsu dan Yunho sedang Syuting Family Outing.

" Aku tidak lapar, Hyung " Jawab Changmin sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela

" MWO " mata JaeJoong membulat mendengar jawaban Changmin. Changmin yang tidak pernah menolak makanan, dan selalu lapar bilang dia tidak lapar.

" OMONA, Changmin kongslet " Batin Jaejoong sambil berlari memanggil Yoochun

" Chunnie, Chunnie " Teriak JaeJoong seperti orang kebakaran Jenggot

" Kenapa teriak – teriak, Jae Hyung? " Yoochun keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut berantakan sepertinya dia bangun tidur

" Chunnie, Changmin, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengannya. Dia kongslet, Chun "

" Kongslet?, Changmin bukan robot Hyung. Apa tadi kau tertidur saat sedang membaca manga Gundam? " Tanya Yoochun

" Bukan, Aigoo, sudah kau lihat saja sendiri " JaeJoong menyeret tubuh Yoochun ke tempat Changmin berada.

" Lihat dia " Kata JaeJoong

" HAH " Changmin menghembuskan nafas panjang berkali – kali

" Apa terjadi sesuatu? " Tanya Yoochun

" Molla, saat pulang tadi dia sudah seperti itu "

" Minnie-ah, gwenchana? " Tanya Yoochun

"... " Changmin menoleh pada Yoochun dan kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang.

" HAH "

" Dingin sekali, Aku patah hati " Kata Yoochun yang mendramatisir keadaan.

" Chunnie Hyung, Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dia dijuluki Snow Prince " Guman Changmin tidak jelas

" Snow Prince, Kibum " Kata Yoochun sambil menoleh pada JaeJoong. Mereka sedikit lega karena sedikit mengetahui sumber keanehan dari Changmin

" Kalian bertengkar? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Salah paham, berkat dirimu Umma " Jawab Changmin sarkastik

" Wae, apa hubungannya denganku? "

" Artikel itu "

" Ah, jadi soal itu. Kau tinggal menjelaskan padanya kan, Min. Aku rasa Kibum tahu dengan jelas kalau kau dan Kyuhyun hanya berteman baik tidak lebih. Dan bukannya Kyuhyun sudah cinta mati dengan Sungmin "

" Lalu kenapa dia semarah itu padaku "

" Kibum, memarahimu? " 1334

" Ani, dia hanya diam. Tapi itu justru lebih menakutkan daripada saat dia marah – marah "

" Aigoo "

" Aku tidak butuh simpati kalian, Hyung. Rencanaku menghabiskan waktu liburanku yang singkat dengan Bumie, jadi berantakan "

" ... " Yoochun dan Jaejoong saling bertukar pandang. Jarang – jarang ada kejadian yang membuat Changmin semerana ini. Bahkan jadwal super padat DBSK pun tidak pernah membuatnya semerana ini sebelumnya.

" Sepertinya kita harus mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho "

.

.

.

Yunho yang sebelumnya tidak mengetahui keadaan Changmin jadi sedikit terkejut setelah mendengar cerita JaeJoong.

" Changminnie, Sedang bertengkar dengan Kibum. Dan dia jadi sering melamun sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, Boo "

" Ne, Yun. Bahkan Changmin menolak makan makanan yang kumasakkan untuknya " JaeJoong mendramatisir ceritanya

" Jae Hyung " Yoochun memukul pelan pundak JaeJoong, karena mengetahui dia tengah berbohong

" Ssst, ini demi Changmin " Bisik JaeJoong pada Yoochun. Umma mana yang tega melihat sang anak menderita karena kisah percintaan, Jadi kalau ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Changmin akan ia lakukan. Begitulah pikir JaeJoong

" Baiklah kalau begitu keadaannya, aku akan minta bantuin pada Chullie Hyung " Yunho mengambil Handphone miliknya dan menghubungi Heechul

" Yoboseyo "

" Ne, Ada apa , Yun? "

" Chullie Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu? "

" Tidak perlu basa – basi langsung saja pada inti pembicaraan "

" Hyung "

" Palli, aku tidak punya banyak waktu "

" Chullie Hyung, tak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu seperti berbicara pada Kibum kalau dia hanya salah paham tentang Changmin dan Kyuhyun " Yunho membujuk Heechul melalui telepon

" Yun, Kibum sudah dewasa, dia bisa menentukan mana yang baik dan buruk untuknya. Kau pikir aku ibu yang melahirkannya hingga dia akan menurutiku "

" Hyung, Kibum sangat menghormatimu, tentu dia mau mendengarkan perkataanmu "

" Yun, Apa Changmin benar – benar berpikir kalau Kibum marah hanya karena foto dia berpelukan dan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun "

" Hampir berciuman, Chullie Hyung " Tiba – tiba Changmin ikut menjawab

" Yun, Changmin mendengarkan pembicaraan ini? "

" Ah, Ne, Hyung " Jawab Yunho pasrah

" Min, dengarkan aku kalau kau benar – benar ingin berbaikan dengan Kibum. Pikirkan baik – baik, Apa mungkin Kibum akan semarah ini hanya karena kau dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Lihatlah dan bacalah gesture tubuhnya bodoh, Seharusnya kau tahu sebenarnya Kibum itu cemburu dengan siapa "

" Maksud, Hyung. Dia cemburu dengan orang lain, Hyung " Tanya Changmin yang sudah merebut Handphone dari tangan Yunho

" Tanyakan sendiri padanya, Aku harus pergi. Sutradara Lee sudah memanggilku "

" Ah, Ne, Gomapta, Chullie Hyung " Changmin menutup teleponnya

" Kau yakin kau tidak pernah pergi dengan orang lain selain Kyuhyun, Min " Tanya Yunho

" Hyung, Kau selalu tahu dengan siapa dan kemana aku pergi "

" Yun, kau mencurigai Changmin ? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Ani, Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Boo "

" Min, sebaiknya kau berbicara berdua dengan Kibum dan selesaikan masalah ini sebelum kita mulai Tour di Jepang. Karena aku tidak ingin konsentrasimu terganggu "

" Tapi, bagaimana, dia bahkan menolak berbicara denganku " Jawab Changmin putus asa

" Aku bisa mengaturnya " Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum licik

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya Yunho mengatur pertemuan dengan bantuan menagernya dan manager Super Junior agar Changmin dan Kibum bisa berbicara berdua di salah satu ruang rapat private di gedung SM Entertainment. Tentu saja sang menager berbohong pada Kibum dan bilang kalau ini adalah masalah pekerjaan agar Kibum tidak curiga

" Kibum, Kau tunggu disini " Kata Manager Super Junior

" Ne, Hyung " Jawab Kibum yang sudah duduk manis tidak lama setelah sang Manager keluar pintu ruangan tersebut kembali terbuka

" Cklek "

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Kibum begitu melihat sosok Changmin masuk dan mengunci pintu

" Kita harus bicara "

" Aku sedang ada rapat dengan Manager Hyung " Kibum berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Changmin yang menghalangi jalannya

" Tidak ada rapat "

" Kau, Kau yang mengatur semua ini " Tanya Kibum yang mulai memahami apa yang sedang terjadi

" Aku dapat sedikit bantuan"

" Minggir " Kata Kibum dingin

" Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkan aku "

" Kalau begitu cepat katakan waktuku tak banyak "

" Bumie, Aku dan Kyuhyun tidak memiliki Hubungan apa – apa, kami hanya teman baik tidak lebih "

" Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan "

" Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku? " Tanya Changmin sambil memegang erat kedua lengan Kibum yang hendak pergi

" Min, Kau pikir aku akan marah karena apa yang kulihat dan kubaca di artikel itu. Aku sangat yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuatku sakit hati, karena kami mempercayai satu sama lain. Lagipula dia begitu tergila – gila dengan Sungmin Hyung "

" Jadi kau tidak mempercayaiku? " Tanya Changmin dengan tatapan serius

" Min, Suatu hubungan tidak akan berjalan dengan baik tanpa ada rasa saling percaya "

" Kim Kibum, Aku bertanya padamu, apa kau mempercayaiku? " Tanya Changmin setengah berteriak

" ... " Kibum menatap lurus mata Changmin, dia dapat dengan jelas melihat kemarahan di mata Changmin

" JAWAB AKU "

" Hah, Aku merasa jadi orang bodoh " Gerutu Kibum sambil tersenyum sedih

" Apa maksudmu, jelaskan padaku? " Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kibum

" Kau menyakitiku " Kata Kibum dingin dan dengan segera Changmin melepaskan tubuh Kibum

" Jelaskan padaku maksud perkataanmu tadi "

" Min, Kau benar – benar dibutakan amarahmu "

" KIM KIBUM, JELASKAN PADAKU. AKU BISA GILA KARENA TAKUT KEHILANGANMU "

" Badanmu sedikit kurus " Kibum membelai lembut pipi Changmin

" ... "

" Min, Aku percaya padamu bahkan sangat mempercayaimu " Kibum menatap lurus mata Changmin

" ... "

" Meskipun kita jarang bertemu karena masalah jadwal pekerjaan kita, Aku berusaha percaya bahwa Changminku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk seperti berselingkuh atau semacamnya. Aku percaya karena kau adalah namja yang baik "

" Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku? "

" Min, Yang aku cemburui bukanlah Kyuhyun "

" Lalu siapa? "

" Aku melihat Video behind the scene iklan ponsel yang dibintangi DBSK dan SNSD. Kulihat kau sangat baik dan perhatian dengan mereka terutama dengan Jessica. Sepertinya kalian begitu dekat, Bahkan dalam banyak kesempatan aku melihat kau sering berbicara dengannya di belakang panggung sebelum Perform bersama dalam SM Town "

" Bumie, itu "

" Aku tahu, Tapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa tidak suka saat melihatnya, Min " Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan

" Bumie, Kau pikir aku juga tidak cemburu padamu "

" Kau pernah cemburu? " Tanya Kibum dengan mata membulat

" Selalu " Jawab Changmin tegas

" Kenapa? " Tanya Kibum polos

" Bumie, pertama ,kau memiliki senyuman yang mempesona dan hal itu sudah membuat banya orang jatuh hati padamu. Percayalah, karena aku juga jatuh hati karena senyuman itu "

" ... "

" Kedua, Kau memiliki 12 member yang selalu mengelilingimu. Terkadang aku membayangkan bila suatu saat akan satu atau dua orang yang akan menyerangmu. Apalagi mereka semua sangat memanjakanmu. "

" Min " Protes Kibum

" Itulah yang kurasakan. Dan ketiga, ketika aku tahu ada pairing antara dirimu dan Siwon Hyung aku jadi panik. Karena aku tidak memiliki tubuh seatletis miliknya, aku takut kau akan benar – benar jatuh hati padanya "

" ... "

" Dan Keempat, Karena pekerjaanku di jepang kita harus berpisah selama setahun lebih "

" Bukankah kau sering menghubungiku, Min "

" Tetap saja, aku merasa tidak aman. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menebak kapan seseoorang bisa jatuh hati dengan namja yang memiliki banyak pesona seperti dirimu "

" Min, berarti kau tidak percaya padaku? " Sekarang Kibum balik bertanya pada Changmin sambil melipat tangannya di dada

" Bukannya tidak percaya,hanya saja "

" Hanya saja? "

" Aku merasa tidak aman " Jawab Changmin pasrah

" Min, Aku sudah membekukan hatiku untuk orang lain "

" Membekukan? "

" I'm the snow prince, remember "

" Ah, Ne "

" Aku hanya akan membuka hatiku untukmu, jadi jangan menggoda yeoja lain tanpa sepengetahuanku " Ancam Kibum dengan wajah dingin

" Bumie, Hatiku ini hanya milikmu " Changmin mencium bibir Kibum lalu tersenyum

" Hari ini kau berbicara lebih banyak dari biasanya " Goda Kibum

" Kau juga sama " Changmin kembali mencium Kibum yang balas memeluknya erat

" I Love you, My Snow Prince "

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu hubungan Kibum dan Changmin menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya meskipun mereka masih dapat menyembunyikannya dengan baik dari para pencari berita hingga sekarang. Sebagai salah satu bukti dan pengingat kisah cinta mereka, Changmin akhirnya membuat lagu berjudul " Love in the Ice " yang mendapat sambutan hangat dari para Cassie.

Kibum memilih untuk lebih fokus pada karirnya di dunia akting dan berhenti tampil bersama dengan Super Junior sejak Album Bonamana Super Junior dirilis dan Changmin memberinya dukungan penuh. Meskipun dia vakum dari kegiatan Super Junior para fans Kibum masih tetap mendukungnya begitu juga para Elf yang percaya bahwa suatu saat Kibum akan kembali tampil bernyanyi dan menari satu panggung bersama member Suju.

Namun untuk saat ini Kibum lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya di Jepang. Di Dorm DBSK di tokyo, atau lebih tepatnya di kamar Changmin.

" Bumie, kenapa kau mengambil keputusan ini " Changmin memeluk Kibum dari belakang

" Keputusan yang mana? " Tanya Kibum balik

" Untuk fokus ke dunia akting "

" Oh "

" Jelaskan padaku, Ne "

" Karena aku suka akting "

" Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawaban diplomatismu, Jelaskan padaku dengan lebih detail "

" Min, Aku memilih lebih fokus ke dunia akting karena dengan akting aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk berlatih dan belajar di banyak tempat "

" Ne, memang benar "

" Selain itu " Kibum menghentikan perkataannya lalu memandang Changmin intens

" Selain itu? "

" Aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu libur jadi aku bisa menemuimu lebih sering, Min " Jawab Kibum sambil tersipu malu

" Bumie, kau serius? "

" Kau lihat adanya kebohongan di mataku " Kibum menatap lurus mata hitam Changmin

" Tidak sedikitpun " Changmin mencium lembut bibir Kibum

" Min, Aku ingin lebih " Kibum menatap Changmin dengan pandangan nakal

" Bumie, Saranghae " Changmin mencium bibir Kibum dengan ganas

" Bumie, apa kau tidak akan menyesal? " Tanya Changmin disela – sela ciumannya

" Menyesal karena aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan orang yang kucintai, jangan bercanda tentu saja tidak "

" Tapi "

" Masa depanmu, karirmu? "

" Bukankah aku sudah memilikimu yang akan merawat dan menjagaku dengan baik, Min "

" Kau benar " Changmin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kibum.

Sementara itu di sebelah kamar Changmin atau lebih tepatnya kamar JaeJoong dan Yoochun

" Hyung, apa yang kalian lakukan? " Tanya Yoochun yang melihat JaeJoong dan Yunho menempelkan gelas di dinding berusaha menguping pembicaraan sang anak, Changmin.

" Yun, Kau dengar sesuatu? "

" Ani, Boo, bagaimana denganmu? "

" Sama "

" Hah " Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya, entah karena bosan atau lelah dengan tingkah aneh kedua Hyungnya yang menganggap diri mereka Appa dan Umma Changmin.

" Pastikan kalian berdua tidak berisik karena aku mau tidur " Yoochun berbaring di ranjang dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

.

.

.

" Bumie, Saranghae "

.

.

End


End file.
